In Her Hands
by Larien3
Summary: Ginny wakes up in the middle of the night, she can't recall her dream but she knows she needs to see Hermione and she is surprised to find that Hermione has been having strange dreams as well. Oneshot GW/HG I tried to make it romantic and sensual. R&R!


**Disclaimer :I'm not JK Rowling and this is not her story...blah blah blah. **

**A/N: I don't want this fic to sound like anything you've read before. I have thought about what I could do to make this one different. I don't like the un-feeling "one-shot" fics that make everything about sex. I want you the reader to feel the love overflowing between the two people that you are reading about. I want the reader to understand that 'making love' is sooooo much better than having sex. I want to portray this passion in my fan fiction. I'm pretty new at writing. I am usually the secret reader. But as a reader, I know what a reader wants. And hopefully I will be able to give that to you. Enjoy.**

Ginny woke with a start. She looked around in the darkness realizing that it was still too early to get out of bed. She lay back down and turned her back toward the other girls. Curled up in a ball she ran over the flashes of memory in her head trying to recall the dream she had just had. This was the third night in a row where she had woken up in the middle of the night. She couldn't remember much about her dream. All she could remember was a blank face, and all that resulted was a moist pillow. Why was she sweating? Was it a scary dream?

She felt very lonely and suddenly cold in her bed. She needed to talk to someone about her mysterious dreams. Ginny wanted answers. So she crawled out of bed and started walking toward the only place she knew she could find comfort- Hermione's room. Hermione had been awarded the position of head girl and knew she wouldn't mind her coming to see her. She had her own chambers anyway.

Ginny padded silently up to the door with the lioness on the front of it. The lioness yawned and looked at Ginny wearily. "Yes?" was all the lioness managed to breath.

"I would like to see Hermione; I need to talk to her please".

"It is very late young lady"

"I know, but she is the only one I feel I can talk to, and this is very important you see"

"Very well", replied the lion and the door cracked open with a small squeak.

It was 2:30 in the morning and Ginny found Hermione sitting up in her bed holding her knees to her chest. Hermione didn't even notice Ginny enter the room.

"Hermione?"

Hermione almost jumped out of her bed at the sound of Ginny's voice. Ginny hurried across the room to meet Hermione and hopefully calm her. Hermione's gaze seemed to pierce Ginny's heart. Hermione looked almost as if she was waiting for Ginny to walk through that door.

"Are you okay Hermione?", Ginny asked.

"I'm fine Ginny, although what brings you here at this time in the morning? Shouldn't you be in bed?".

"Yes Hermione, but I had a dream".

Hermione looked a little confused at this point. She looked at Ginny's face trying to read her expression.

"Ginny you are a very brave person, why would this dream bring you to me?"

"I'm not sure 'Mione, I just felt like you were the person I needed to see".

"Come here then". Hermione lifted the covers next to her and gestured for Ginny to join her. Ginny crawled in bed next to Hermione and felt oddly comfortable in this place.

"Why are _you _up so late Hermione?"

"Funny you should ask my dear friend, I myself was awoken by a dream."

"NO WAY!" shouted Ginny.

"Yes way, and I have a feeling we are about to have a very interesting conversation.

Ginny proceeded to tell her that she had been having a reoccurring dream but she was never sure what they were about. Hermione seemed to know exactly what she was talking about and when it was her turn to speak, nodded in agreement. Hermione had been having the same type of dreams herself.

"Ginny I think I knew you were going to come see me tonight, in fact I was really hoping that you would. I don't think our dreams are a coincidence. I think our sub-conscience's have been trying to tell us something."

Ginny gulped. "I know Hermione; I know what you are going to say."

Small tears started to flow silently down both girls faces. Hermione leaned over and put her hand on Ginny's face. She drew Ginny closer than they had ever been before. Hermione's lips grazed Ginny's and Ginny's breath quickened against her mouth. It was time. Ginny could no longer hold herself back. She leaned in and caught Hermione's full lips in her own. Electricity seemed to flow between them. There was nothing else but the two of them.

They lay side by side in Hermione's bed for what seemed like hours just staring into each other eye's wondering what the other was thinking. Their minds raced at what their future would hold. Would they be able to stay together?, What would everyone think? What about Harry? He loved Ginny.

The thoughts stopped. Hermione sat up and leaned over Ginny.

"I know you're scared Ginny. So am I, but…she hesitated…I love you Ginny." Ginny could only look back at Hermione. Her features were so captivating.

"I love you too Hermione. I've wanted to say that for so long, but I was so scared that you would never feel the same. I was scared at myself and how I was feeling toward you. I felt like I could never be accepted in my family. I am the only girl Hermione, and my parents have expectations. But all that doesn't matter anymore. It is just me and you and this moment and this bed."

At that Hermione leaned in and kissed Ginny on the cheek, then her eyelid, then the side of her mouth, then her lips. To Ginny it felt like an eternity for her to get to her lips. She truly felt connected to Hermione every time their bodies touched. She kissed Hermione back passionately. She felt complete, like they were born to be together. Nothing could keep them apart.

Hermione rolled on top of Ginny and she gazed into her Hazel eyes. She leaned down and took in the smell of Ginny's shampoo. The light-flowery scent that Harry always talked about wasn't far off from the truth. She nibbled on Ginny's ear a little and rubbed her hands up and down Ginny's sides. It was time to get her cotton pajamas off. She wanted to feel Ginny's body against her own. She reached down and pulled Ginny's nightgown over her head only to reveal the bare body that was underneath.

Ginny was so beautiful. Her breasts were small and supple. Her skin was a creamy peach color and she giggled at the thought of playing connect the dots with Ginny's freckles.

"What are you laughing at?", Ginny demanded.

"You are more beautiful than anything I have ever seen."

Ginny blushed at her comment and let her continue to stare. Ginny couldn't take any more of the staring so she surprised Hermione by roughly flipping her over so she was on top.

"It's time for your clothes to come off my dear", she said with a giggle. It was only moments before both of the girls were completely un-clothed laying in each others embrace.

Ginny looked at Hermione and she felt at home in her eyes. She kissed her again on the lips. She sat up for a moment, looked at Hermione for a minute and finally Hermione nodded in approval to whatever Ginny was about to do. Ginny slowly kissed her way down Hermione's body, leaving no spot untouched by her lips. Hermione's skin became very warm and Ginny's swore she could feel Hermione's heartbeat with each kiss. Ginny kissed Hermione's thigh, looked up at Hermione, and grabbed her hand. Ginny could feel Hermione shaking.

"Are you okay Mione?", Ginny asked warmly.

"Yes Ginny, I am wonderful. I am just so excited and nervous. I have never done this before."

"Neither have I", Ginny admitted.

Both of the girls giggle nervously as Ginny slowly brought her hand to Hermione's thigh. She could feel the heat from between her legs, and she could smell Hermione's sweet scent. Ginny's belly ached with longing. She took one final glance into Hermione's face before she spread her legs. Hermione was beautiful. As she opened her legs a dam seemed to break. All the moisture that she had smelled just a second ago seemed to flood from her opening. She really did want Ginny. Ginny moved quickly to catch as much of the moisture in her mouth as she could, savoring the taste of Hermione.

Hermione gasped at the contact. Ginny's tongue was warm against her shaking body. When Ginny seemed to be satisfied she moved her tongue up to Hermione's throbbing clitoris. It seemed to bulge with every heartbeat. Ginny slowly applied a small amount of pressure to Hermione and at the slightest contact Hermione seemed to go crazy. She wanted more, and fast. Ginny started again, this time not teasing quite so much. She moved her tongue in small circles around Hermione's clit as Hermione stroked Ginny's hair and back. Hermione was no longer shaking but instead seemed to encourage Ginny in any way that she could.

Ginny applied more pressure and started frantically moving her tongue in faster circles. Hermione was bucking and whimpering at every move of Ginny's tongue. All Hermione could think was how much she loved Ginny and how amazing she was. All other thoughts seemed to be clouded by the faster, faster she kept repeating in her head.

Hermione was then surprised by the addition of fingers in Ginny's unrelenting display of affection. Ginny found the rhythm Hermione seemed to like best and stuck with it, moving her fingers in and out in time with her tongue. Hermione's whimpers turned into squeals of lust when Ginny seemed to find just the right spot.

Faster and harder Ginny pumped Hermione, she wanted her to orgasm so bad. It was if she lived for this moment in time. Then, it happened. The world stopped for both of them. Hermione let out a moan that was music to Ginny's ears. Hermione writhed beneath Ginny's mouth and fingers and started repeating oh my God followed by Ginny's name over and over under her breath. Hermione fell limp onto the bed, while Ginny could still see and feel Hermione's walls contracting against her fingers. She pulled them out slowly and leaned up to kiss Hermione on the lips. She was surprised as the force she received from Hermione's seemingly week body.

They lay on the bed for a moment and before she knew it, Ginny was overcome by Hermione. Hermione was on top of Ginny in seconds. Hermione had a fire in her eyes that Ginny had never seen before. Hermione was determined to give Ginny the pleasure she had just received. Hermione reached her hand down to Ginny's heat. If it was possible she was even wetter than Hermione had been just a few minutes ago. Hermione slowly slid two fingers into Ginny's throbbing entrance and sat right on top of where her clitoris was. Hermione was going to make love to Ginny in a way that she had never experienced before.

Hermione reached her other hand behind Ginny's head, around her shoulders and pulled Ginny's body into her fingers and her own body. Ginny moaned with pleasure of the feeling of Hermione's body grinding into her own. She never thought she would feel anything like this. With each pull her body writhed uncontrollably. Hermione leaned down to kiss Ginny with each pull of her body and it wasn't long before Ginny's body gave in to Hermione's efforts and she gasped, feeling the walls of her vagina contract at speeds she didn't think possible.

It was another minute or two before Ginny's body fell limp in Hermione's arms. All was silent except the heavy breathing of both girls. Hermione collapsed next to Ginny, more tired than she had ever been in her life. The bed was soaked in sweat and girl juice.

An eternity passed before Ginny could find the strength to turn toward Hermione and she kissed her sweaty brow. She was an angel sent from heaven, all for her.

"I never want to leave your side again.", Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione nodded in a half-sleep state of exhaustion, falling asleep in each other's arms for the first time, but certainly not the last.


End file.
